Shadows Across The Moonlight
by Fairytale Syndrome
Summary: [Stopped]In every school one person was envied...by everyone. That person supposedly had the perfect life. Not a single flaw. Kagome Higuarashi was that girl. Till the day Inuyasha Hamato came to her High School. No one could have forgotten that day. She
1. Heart Break

**Shadows Across The Moonlight  
**  
'I hope your dead, now' were the only thoughts racing through her mind.  
  
'You ruined my life...in the end...you won. I lost all my friends because of you. I almost lost my sanity because of you. You broke my heart...' silver tears slid down her pale cheeks. Her eyes were red because of the tears. They never once stopped flowing. Why would anyone do this purposely to her? What did she do to deserve this? Maybe at times she had been a little too arrogant. She had used popularity and crushes to get what she wanted. Maybe she did deserve this. She had done this to herself. It was her fault...how could she fall soo hard and soo fast? A brief flashback came to her mind.  
  
**-Flashback Begins-  
**  
Kagome walked happily into school, with an extra bounce in her step. 'This day can't go wrong...nothing can go wrong...I have Inuyasha now' She made a pit stop at her locker. She pulled out three slightly heavy books and a glass Snapple that was half finished. She walked down the main hall. When she saw everyone give her apologetic looks. When Kikyou of all people came up to her. 'Kikyou my sister she can just say follow me instead of resorting to this.' Kikyou grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her into the main courtyard.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
Kagome started before she heard it. She heard Inuyasha talking to Miroku and Sango.  
  
**(The conversation)  
**  
"Look she deserves to be taken down a few pegs." Inuyasha stated confidently.  
  
"Not this way" Miroku shook his head shamefully  
  
"Kagome has a bit of an ego and it can get to her," Sango said trying to get to her point before Inuyasha cut her off  
  
"Look it' s not like she's in love with me or something...I'm sure as hell not," Inuyasha once again said confidently with guilt coming to him very slowly  
  
"You Assholes!!" Kagome screamed  
  
"How could you even say that about me! Were supposed to be friends!!" She shouted accusingly at Sango and Miroku who had guilt written all over them.  
  
"Ka-" they all began before Kagome cut them off  
  
"I loved you!" Kagome yelled at him with tears all ready racing down her face  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked dumbly. He hadn't thought she really was.  
  
"Why did you all have to stab me in the back?" she began to sob onto Kikyou's shoulder who only patted her back  
  
"Kikyou you set us up!" Inuyasha shouted accusingly at her  
  
"Don't even try to guilt it off on me! You all are the ones to blame! You were her friends you should have told her! Do you think she wouldn't have figured out? Honestly Inuyasha are you deaf? Every one told you she was falling for you! Didn't that give you a hint that she was in love with you! Hell SesshouMaru even knew!!"  
  
Everyone in the courtyard was silent. Even Kagome stopped crying.  
  
"I wanna go home Kikyou can we go now?"  
  
Kikyou nodded at her sister's plea for privacy so she could sulk in the comforts of home.  
  
**-Flashback Ends-**  
  
Kikyou glanced to her sister she was still moping.  
  
"Come on Kag it's been a week" Kikyou said trying to hide her annoyance  
  
"Mom can I go shopping once we get there?" Kagome asked glancing to the back of her mothers back seat  
  
"Uh sure Kagome why don't you go with Kikyou?" Her mom asked while continuing to drive  
  
"I'd love to go shopping with you Kagome" Kikyou looked at her sister a little shocked  
  
"No it's ok, really. Besides aren't you gonna call your boyfriend (Naraku) once we get there?" Kagome said trying to talk her way to shopping alone  
  
"Oh your right how could I forget?"  
  
Kikyou said while going into flashbacks. How could Kagome tell? Simple. One she had a dreamy face on. Two drool was slipping from her sister's mouth. Life was way too predictable. But now things were going to be different. She wasn't exactly the same now. No. She had a new life style. A completely different lifestyle.  
  
**-2 Years Later- (Kagome in College)**  
  
"Hmm...looks I got everything. Great. Now I'm bored. Kagome sighed. She reached for her leather jacket when a knock came from the door. The door slowly opened to reveal two brown eyes and magenta eyeliner.  
  
"Ka-Kagome!!!"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"It's me Sango!!"  
  
Before Kagome could respond Sango was suffocating her with a hug.  
  
"Sango...air...need...air"  
  
"Oh sorry!"  
  
Sango let her go before she fully grasped all the changes her best friend had made.  
  
"You're a Goth?"  
  
"So"  
  
Sango shrugged then gasped  
  
"What?"  
  
"Miroku and Inuyasha are coming here in a few minutes with my stuff!"  
  
"You mean this college or this room?"  
  
They were both cut off when the door swung open. Kagome almost punched Inuyasha if Sango hadn't grabbed her.  
  
"Kagome is that you?"  
  
"Sango let me go I'm gonna kill him! Let me go!"  
  
Miroku walked into the room.  
  
"Hi Kagome long time no see"  
  
"Quit blabbering and help me hold her back!"  
  
Sango shouted while barley managing to stop Kagome from pummeling the poor hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha stood there in complete shock the same girl he fell in love with and betrayed was standing in front of her. He was still in love with her. She had to be. She couldn't of have forgotten their love. No...she couldn't...he would make her remember. If she did he would make her fall in love with him again. No matter what it took. No matter how long. He couldn't let her leave not again. He wanted to make it up to her. He would. He will.  
  
**Cat**: Yea I did chapter one!!

**J (girl)**: About time too!

**Cat**: What's that supposed to mean?!

**J**: You've been thinking about this for about a month!!

**Cat**: Ok that one point not make another and I'll believe you

**J**: Your lazy so it is true.

**Cat**: Fine it is true!

**J**: Good. The first step is admitting. The next is overcoming it

**Cat**: Eh? This is gonna take a while...

**Inuyasha**: Read and Review!

**Jova**: You read her other story Moonlight Betray so this can't suck!

**Cat**: I'm not sure if that's an insult or compliment

**Jova**: What!

**Tallin**: It is you...

**Jova**: Grrr....

**J**: Just read and Review other wise this will not continue!!


	2. Laughing It Up

**Shadows Across The Moonlight  
  
Chapter 2**

** Laughing It Up**

Hi! This is the next chapter of Shadows Across The Moonlight! I'm starting to overcome my laziness. With exceptions of course. For example I went to sleep at 11 pm and woke up at 11 am. Make sense? Anyway her you go! Enjoy! At the bottom will my Reviewer thank-you thing.  
  
**Previously:  
  
**"Miroku and Inuyasha are coming here in a few minutes with my stuff!"  
  
"You mean this college or this room?"  
  
They were both cut off when the door swung open. Kagome almost punched Inuyasha if Sango hadn't grabbed her.  
  
"Kagome is that you?"  
  
"Sango let me go I'm gonna kill him! Let me go!"  
  
Miroku walked into the room.  
  
"Hi Kagome long time no see" Miroku said calmly  
  
"Quit blabbering and help me hold her back!"  
  
Sango shouted while barley managing to stop Kagome from pummeling the poor hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha stood there in complete shock the same girl he fell in love with and betrayed was standing in front of her. He was still in love with her. She had to be. She couldn't of have forgotten their love. No... She couldn't...he would make her remember. If she did he would make her fall in love with him again. No matter what it took. No matter how long. He couldn't let her leave not again. He wanted to make it up to her. He would. He will.  
  
**New Chapter Begins Here:  
  
**"Kagome please listen to me!!"  
  
"Why should I listen to arrogant jerk like you!!"  
  
"Kagome please..." Inuyasha was now pleading with her Guilt was written all over his face.  
  
Kagome finally broke from Sango's and Miroku's grasp when he groped her. Kagome ran out the door in a flash. Inuyasha didn't hesitate and followed her. She finally stopped at a rather large school garden.  
  
"Kagome!!!" Inuyasha called after her  
  
"Go away!" She practically screamed at him  
  
"Kagome please listen to me..."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Ka-"  
  
"So you can hurt me more!!"  
  
Tears were violently pouring out  
  
"Damn it Kagome I still love you!!!!"  
  
"Like hell you do!!"  
  
She then collapsed on the floor crying. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his shirt. Sango and Miroku came in but as soon as they saw what happened they turned around and left.  
  
"I-In-Inuyasha we need to talk"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Why did you do it? Why did you have to break my heart?"  
  
"Kagome I'm so sorry"  
  
"Answer me, Inuyasha"  
  
"I was angry at the time. Onigumo just... really pissed me off"  
  
"So you decided to take it out on me?"  
  
"No he just bet me that I couldn't make you fall in love with me... but I fell in love with you. But I did then you found out..."  
  
"Then I left for town and completely changed into a new person...a Goth"  
  
"That doesn't mean shit to me Kagome you're still the same to m-"  
  
"No I'm a completely different person now"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No I'm not the same person anymore Inuyasha if you want my love you'll have to start all over again because I can't trust you anymore"  
  
"I'll get you to trust me again I promise Kagome"  
  
**-Later On-  
  
**"This is great isn't it?"  
  
"Yea Sango it is pretty great"  
  
"Same classes same dorm- Hey!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't dorms usually have four roommates?"  
  
"Your right"  
  
As is on cue the door slowly opened.  
  
"Are you two Kagome and Sango?" A girl with black hair in a bun asked. Kagome and Sango nodded their heads in union. A girl with whitish silver stepped forward.  
  
"Me and my younger sister Kagura are your new room mates. My name is Kanna"  
  
"Hi, my name is Kagome and this is my friend Sango"  
  
"It's nice to meet you, both" Kagura asked for there help in bringing their luggage.  
  
"I think I know to guys who wouldn't mind... Kagome let me borrow your cell phone" Sango got an evil glint in her eye that Miroku usually got right before he groped someone.  
  
**-A Few Minutes Later-  
  
**"**Pant** We **pant** got here **pant** as fast as **pant** we could" the poor hanyou looked as if he was about to pass out.  
  
"**pant** What's **pant** wrong?" Miroku looked like Inuyasha on the edge of passing out  
  
The four girls stopped giggling long enough to notice the two collapsed men on the floor.  
  
"Sango what exactly did you tell them?" Kagome looked suspiciously as her friend  
  
"All I said that we needed their help badly" Sango gave the I'm-so-innocent- look  
  
"You said it was a matter of life and Death!!" Inuyasha jumped up and shouted accusingly at Sango  
  
"It is!" Sango shouted back  
  
"Oh no you broke a nail!" Miroku put on a fake shocked look  
  
"No" Kagura stated calmly while tacking another sip of her diet coke  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Inuyasha shouted at her  
  
"Kagura and Kanna." Kagome stated as she took another sip of her diet coke

"Our roommates who need help getting their stuff up here. Now chop chop!!" Sango clapped her hands.  
  
"What!" Miroku exclaimed completely outraged  
  
"You screamed bloody murder on a the phone just so we can bring up two girls luggage?" Inuyasha had five veins popping out of his forehead  
  
Kagome and Sango walked over to both guys. Sango put her head on Miroku's shoulder and Kagome draped her arms around Inuyasha.  
  
"Well..." Kagome started the glanced over to Sango  
  
"We could just make it worth our while..." Sango added a sexy tone to her voice along with Kagome  
  
"But only if you guys finish before six then maybe you'll get a reward worth while" Kagome flashed a sexy smile  
  
"Right away!!" Both guys ran out  
  
"They don't have the keys to our car or know where the luggage is how are they gonna get our luggage?" Kanna asked with a confused look  
  
"I dun no" Kagome sat down on the couch next to Kanna  
  
"How long to you think it will take those baka's to figure it out?" Sango smirked  
  
"Hmmm... an hour" every one turned to Kagura

They all nodded their heads in agreement  
  
**-About An Hour Later-**  
  
"Okay we made a little mistake" Inuyasha began  
  
"Here" Kanna tossed Inuyasha and Miroku the keys to their car  
  
As soon as they left the room they all burst into giggles and laughter  
  
**-2 Minutes before Six A Clock-  
  
**"**pant **Ok** pant** we did it" Inuyasha was panting in the door way  
  
**"pant **Ya** pant** now give **pant** us our **pant** reward" Miroku was standing outside leaning on a wall. As if it was his lifeline  
  
"Well considering it took you three minutes to tell us your done we are disinclined to acquiesce your request." Sango answered matter-of-factly but then got a confused look from the two men "Pirates of the Caribbean?"  
  
They both mouthed an 'oh'  
  
"Wait a minute that doesn't count!!" Inuyasha shouted  
  
"Yes it does now shut up," Sango stated as she shut the door on their faces and quickly locked  
  
**-Outside The Door-  
  
**"What the hell!!! Hell No!!" Inuyasha was now royally pissed  
  
Miroku began banging on the door like all hell was breaking loose  
  
**-Inside The Dorm-  
  
**The loud knocking could not be heard over the booming loud music. Then finally the knocking stopped.  
  
"Do you think they finally left?" Kagura turned to Kagome  
  
"I dun no" Kagome answered Kagura with those words and a shrug  
  
**-Mean While Sango Was Whispering Stuff To Kanna-  
  
Sango:** Inuyasha and Miroku are waiting outside the door as a trap  
  
**Kanna:** Really?  
  
**Sango:** Yea Hey want to play a horrible trick on your sister and Kagome?  
  
**Kanna:**...Yea  
  
**Sango:** When I open the door you shove them out and I will lock the door shut  
  
**Kanna:** Will that work?  
  
**Sango:** As long as they don't figure this out  
  
**Kanna:** This will be fun  
  
**Sango:** I know ok let's go  
  
**-Normal View-  
  
**"Hey Kagome they probably left it has been an hour" Sango stepped on Kanna's foot when she didn't respond.  
  
"Of course! Who would wait an hour?" Kanna yelped out  
  
"I would" Kagura murmured  
  
"Maybe we should check it out?" Sango suggested everyone nodded. Kagura looked suspiciously.  
  
They all went to the door. Kagome peeked out when Kanna shoved her out. When Sango tried to do the same to Kagura...Well let's just say Kagura has the world's best reflex's that kicked Sango out of the room...literally.  
  
"Gah!!" Sango shouted as she was kicked out  
  
Kanna and Kagura slammed the door shut and most likely locked it. Then out of Nowhere Inuyasha and Miroku popped out and grabbed them both from behind. The girls both screamed.  
  
"Oi! Kagome shut up your hurting my fucking ears!" Inuyasha shouted aggravated obviously.  
  
"Mmmmf" was all Kagome and Sango could say due to the fact both guys had out their hands over their mouths.  
  
"Okay now give us our damn rewards" Inuyasha stated while both guys slowly removed their hands from their mouths.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!" was all they got from Kagome and Sango  
  
"Fine then it looks like we will have to get it out of you" Miroku got an evil glint in his eye. Both girls gave each other worried glances then burst out laughing their heads off.  
  
**-With Kanna And Kagura-  
  
**"Do you think they're ok?" Kanna asked removing her ear from the door  
  
"I don't know" Kagura did the same and slowly undid the lock and peeked out  
  
They both had shocked faces. Sango and Kagome were practically in tears from all the laughing. Then Inuyasha and Miroku looked up to see them.  
  
"Ok now it's your turn!" Inuyasha and Miroku began to run toward them.  
  
Kanna and Kagura tried to close the door but Inuyasha being a hanyou and all was fast enough and opened the door wide enough for them to get in. They both burst in and began to do the same to the sisters.  
  
**Cat:** OK hopefully that chapter was long enough for you people who reviewed.  
  
**Thank You To My Reviewers!!  
  
TohruHonda1D:** I think you might be a little confused.  
  
**Gabrelle:** Nah she won't just a little mad. But eventually she will forgive him completely. Eventually  
  
**Sango1420:** thanks!! You're actually the first to say that  
  
**PURPLE-DRAGON-IRIS:** hopefully this isn't short for you tx soccr chick: Hey no one can stop ya from doing that. I think I put more info in this if I didn't I will try to next time  
  
**Inukit:** I know the feeling and I am gonna try to write more and not be lazy  
  
**Akaia:** Yea you won't believe how desperate a guy can get! Don't worry I'm not gonna kill any personalities I'm just gonna tweak it a little.  
  
**Saqqitarius's-Finest:** Yea I think so, too  
  
**Silent Outcast:** yea Kikyou and Naraku are good. She has to forgive them sometime. Don't worry he will suffer. (Laughs evilly) heh yea but not too much.  
  
**Darknessappproghing :** Yea he will be in it soon. IF you want to see who he gets paired up with go to my profile and click homepage and there is a description of her. I haven't gotten a picture yet because I haven't found one that resembles her.  
  
**Inuyashas girl :** Yea he will. So chill out. Seriously**.  
  
Bloodlustselene :** Yea I will  
  
**Ashely:** If you look the name you see in the sentence with the what they said I do put it but sometime I make the other person say their name but from now on (starting next chapter cause I don't feel like fixing it now) I will put their name next to it in /name/ like that.  
  
**Rikku :** I wrote the first chapter in a bit of a rush but from now on I am gonna try to take time to write so it will be better  
  
**mirokuluver's friend :** I actually edited this so it is less scary then what it actually is. But I'm glad I'm not the only one  
  
**demonicpunk :** kay!!  
  
**Sarah the Original :**Oh my gosh! Thanx! You should read my other stories theya re a little more dramatic but good. I don't mean the story cool cause that one is like comedy. But the other one.  
  
**Inu Kaiba:** Thank ya very much!  
  
**Amanda:** Yea they are nice in this one. And the characters you listed will probably come up in the third chapter. Also I have no clue what Ayame Is like so if I don't write it wrong it's cause I have only seen one picture of her. One!  
  
**Golden-Eyed-Girl :** Thanx! Yea I can't either.  
  
**Cat: Yea I got 25 reviews!!  
  
J:** Doesn't it feel good not to be lazy?  
  
**Cat:** No  
  
**J: I** give up

**Shadow**: So Kouga will be in next chapter?  
  
**Jova:** It's about time you gave up and no one cares about Kouga  
  
**Shadow:** Oh really (pulls out envelope labeled: JOVA)  
  
**Jova:** I care!!  
  
**Tallin:** Where do u get all this stuff for black mail?  
  
**Shadow:** Ever been blackmailed?  
  
**Tallin:** no  
  
**Shadow:** Wanna keep it that way?  
  
**J:** Please Read and Review  
  
**READ AND REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!**


	3. To Take It All Away

**Shadows Across The Moonlight  
  
Chapter Three  
  
To Take It All Away  
**  
Behind Us Is The Past In Front of Us Is The Future But We Are In The Middle, We Are In The Present- me  
  
**Note**: This is authoresses and cast interrupting=--  
  
**Cat**: Hi people and people who will review! It's a beautiful day! Don't you think so? How are you?  
  
**J**: She's taking to the screen again  
  
**SesshouMaru**: So you think seeing Sugar and Coffee poured down the drain traumatized her?  
  
**Inuyasha**: Probably  
  
**Jova**: Should we take her to a therapist?  
  
**Miroku**: What do you mean 'we'?  
  
**Cat**: I am, too  
  
**Sango**: Now she thinks it's talking back to her (sweat drop)  
  
**Cat**: Bless you!  
  
**Kagome**: Now the screen has a cold?  
  
**Shadow**: This is getting creepy  
  
**Cat**: No. I'll ask. Do any of you have tissues... Bob has a cold  
  
**Jova**: Great! Now it giving her its name!  
  
**Kagome**: Here's the latest installment V  
  
**Previously:  
  
-With Kanna And Kagura-  
  
**"Do you think they're ok?" Kanna asked removing her ear from the door  
  
"I don't know" Kagura did the same and slowly undid the lock and peeked out  
  
They both had shocked faces. Sango and Kagome were practically in tears from all the laughing. Then Inuyasha and Miroku looked up to see them.  
  
"Ok now it's your turn!" Inuyasha and Miroku began to run toward them.  
  
Kanna and Kagura tried to close the door but Inuyasha being a hanyou and all was fast enough and strong enough to open the door wide enough for them to get in. They both burst in to laughing fits as they began to do the same to the sisters.  
  
**New Chapter:**  
  
The next morning classes would begin. Oh the horror of annoying classes and bumping in to your sisters boyfriend. Oh well at least there's no pop quizzes, right?  
  
**Buzz**

**Slam**

**Crash**  
  
The loud annoying buzz stopped due to the fact it was hurled across the room. In case you didn't know the buzz was an alarm clock. Sango burst into the room and immediately open the drapes. Which bathed the room in light.  
  
"Get up!!! Come on Kagome today is orientation!!"  
  
"Five more minutes Sango"  
  
Kagome murmured through her pillow. Sango annoyed with the fact Kagome would not wake up yanked all the covers off.  
  
"Cold!" Kagome jumped out of the bed and tripped over the cover. Sango burst into a million laughing fits.  
  
"Argh! Shut up Sango that was mean!" Kagome yelled at Sango while hopping up and down. Attempting to get her pants on.  
  
"Here!" Sango tossed Kagome a cute shirt and ran out dogging the numerous pillows being thrown at her.  
  
Sigh. Today was going to be a long day.  
  
**-After everyone got ready-**  
  
"So Kagome are you going to get back together with Inuyasha?" Sango asked Kagome with a little gleam of hope that all was forgiven and forgotten.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't completely forgiven him yet." Kagome answered while sighing once again.  
  
"What about Miroku and me?" Sango looked nervously at Kagome who looked up and gave her friend a reassuring smile.  
  
"Of course! But you owe me breakfast." Kagome smirked at her friend who was now giving her look that basically said yea-like-I'll-really-buy-you- breakfast  
  
They both began to laugh. 'Things are finally beginning to go back to normal' Kagome thought and looked up to see none other then her sisters boyfriend 'Naraku'.  
  
"Kagome...nice to see you smiling for once again...Kikyou said for me to give this to you" Naraku handed her a CD case and gave a small bow before walking off.  
  
"What's that?" Sango asked curiously eyeing the case  
  
"It's my Evanescence CD. I thought I lost but once again Kikyou has borrowed my property without asking" Kagome simply stated with a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
  
What she said before was true. But not entire truth. She wanted to get back together with Inuyasha. But...a part of her said 'it's a trap don't do it!' The other part says 'you know you want to. Why don't you?' 'I'm afraid' is what she told herself every time the other part said something. When the first part said something she would say 'he different now I am, too. We can start all over again. I just need time'. It is hard to forgive someone who hurt you...and lied to you. But, that person has changed. Hasn't he. He said he has. But, what if that's a lie, too? How can you trust the words of people who have hurt you but now are claiming they are different? 'Is there anyone who can just take it all away?' with that last thought she entered her first class.

* * *

**Cat**: Really?  
  
**Shadow**: Cat isn't going to write during classes  
  
**SesshouMaru**: When do the rest of us come in?  
  
**Tallin**: Only after and before  
  
**Kouga**: When do we come in?!  
  
**Jova**: Their will only be during classes if they are passing notes or something she wants you to read or see what's happens during the classes.  
  
**Shippou**: When do we come in?!  
  
**Cat**: Some of you will come out here the rest next chapter but for sure Kouga will be in the next chapter. Ayame will probably come out in a few chapters later not sure.  
  
**Kanna**: What about the rest of them?  
  
**J**: She's snapped out of it!!  
  
**Cat**: Okay Bob, I told them.  
  
**Everyone**: (falls anime style with sweat drop)

* * *

As Kagome walked in and someone blocked her way.  
  
"Get out of my way!" Kagome snapped as she attempted to shove the person blocking her path when his arm shot out and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Geez, Kagome when you said you changed you meant it. Where'd you get the attitude?"  
  
"Oh, Miroku! I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you" there was a pause when realization hit her "What do you mean attitude?!" Kagome snapped out the last part.  
  
"Sorry! I just don't remember you ever being such a head biter," Miroku stated while putting both of his hands up in defeat. He then walked away to go bug or touch Sango.  
  
Kagome gave a small sigh.  
  
"It's not my fault I changed it's..." she sighed again instead of finishing her sentence.  
  
"Whose fault is it?" Inuyasha patiently asked as he walked to Kagome from behind.  
  
"Gah!" Kagome shouted and turned around with an arm that went instantly to his neck. If it hadn't been for his quick reflexes he caught her arm and leaned to the side.  
  
"Will everyone stop sneaking up on me like that!" Kagome shouted while jerking her arm free from Inuyasha's grasp.  
  
"Maybe..." He took a step forward "Whose fault is it?" he asked once again with the same patient voice that said I-won't-stop-asking-till-you-tell-me.  
  
Kagome sent him a glare saying drop-it-now-or-else.  
  
**J**: We apologize for this chapter being kinda short!  
  
**SesshouMaru**: Crap! She's strong!!  
  
**Inuyasha**: I know what you mean. Sango! Kagome! Hurry the fuck up!!  
  
(SesshouMaru and Inuyasha are holding Cat back. While Sango and Kagome are busy saving everything on the computer on the disk. Everyone else if getting ready to destroy the screen once the load it all)  
  
**Cat**: Noo! Bob!!  
  
**Kagome**: We got it!!  
  
Everyone else destroys the screen or as Cat calls him Bob. SesshouMaru and Inuyasha slowly let go off Cat. Cat runs to the closet.  
  
**Shadow**: Oh crap! Everyone out now!  
  
**Sango**: What's going on?!  
  
**Jova**: Cat has her fire katana (if you don't know katana means sword it is all the same one cat used to kill Kikyou. It looks like Inuyasha's sword only it has a red fire aura and it doesn't have the fury handle)  
  
Closet door slams open. Everyone sees a very pissed off cat holding a transformed fire katana that looks like taitsusaiga that has a fire aura and doesn't have the fur on the handle.  
  
**Cat**: You will all die for killing Bob!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone runs for their life.

Till next Time! Oh yea it jmay be a little whil before i update. One i hav ea writer's block two i am out of ideas tha will nly take a little wwhile ot recover form. If you want morre accurate alerts and stuff go to my homepage and go tho hte links at the bottom saying my jouranl or my online journal.


	4. To See The Truth Behind The Lies

**Shadows Across The Moonlight  
  
Ch. 3 To See The Truth Behind The Lies  
  
Cat**: (sniff) Your all-evil son of a-  
  
**SesshouMaru**: Ok we get the point you're pissed at us for killing "Bob"  
  
**J**: Can't you just get over it and write the chapter?  
  
**Cat**: When hell freezes over!!  
  
**Jova**: You know Kouga was gonna be in this chapter?  
  
**Shadow**: What?! Write the chapter now!!! I want him here now!!!  
  
**Cat**: Sure (sarcasm)  
  
**Shadow**: (pills out a red notebook labeled 'Cat's NO Touchy!')  
  
**Cat**: (begins to type furiously)  
  
**Disclaimer**: Maybe one day... once Shadow figures out how to black mail Rumiko Takashi... Till then I can dream can't I?  
  
**Previously:**  
  
As Kagome walked in and someone blocked her way.  
  
"Get out of my way!" Kagome snapped as she attempted to shove the person blocking her path when his arm shot out and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Geez, Kagome when you said you changed you meant it. Where'd you get the attitude?"  
  
"Oh, Miroku! I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you" there was a pause when realization hit her "What do you mean attitude?!" Kagome snapped out the last part.  
  
"Sorry! I just don't remember you ever being such a head biter," Miroku stated while putting both of his hands up in defeat. He then walked away to go bug or touch Sango.  
  
Kagome gave a small sigh.  
  
"It's not my fault I changed it's..." she sighed again instead of finishing her sentence.  
  
"Whose fault is it?" Inuyasha patiently asked as he walked to Kagome from behind.  
  
"Gah!" Kagome shouted and turned around with an arm that went instantly to his neck. If it hadn't been for his quick reflexes he caught her arm and leaned to the side.  
  
"Will everyone stop sneaking up on me like that!" Kagome shouted while jerking her arm free from Inuyasha's grasp.  
  
"Maybe..." He took a step forward "Whose fault is it?" he asked once again with the same patient voice that said I-won't-stop-asking-till-you-tell-me.  
  
Kagome sent him a glare saying drop-it-now-or-else.  
  
**New Chapter:**  
  
"Like hell I'll tell you Jackass!" Kagome shouted before walking into class as usual.  
  
Inuyasha stood there shocked. But poor Kagome couldn't catch a single break. Some tall guy with a brown headband and black hair grabbed her by the waist. He tried to kiss her but she was to fast for that because a second later he had a red handprint on his face.  
  
"Try that one more time and I'll ruin that little thing you call your 'manhood'. Got that Kouga? You get on my nerves I can barely stand being near you... let alone breathe the same air as you" Kagome gave a disgusted look then walked away.  
  
Shoving anyone that even dared to step in her way. She walked took the seat in the back. Far away from everyone. Even Sango and Miroku who looked shocked at Kagome. A minute passed and a girl in the slut-iest outfit walked up to Kagome.  
  
"How the hell did you get into college? It seems anyone can get in these days!" the slut spat out her words.  
  
Kagome gave her a confused look.  
  
"I'm sorry Nick dick I don't speak bitchy stupidity maybe you should go ask the blond guy you fucked? Oh wait that was last week's asshole wasn't it? Aww too bad" Kagome gave a sad look.  
  
Then it quickly turned into a pout. Nicky gave a shrill scream. Then began to walk away. Kagome put on an evil grin then stuck out her foot. Nicky screamed and fell flat face in to the ground. The whole class broke into laughter as they took their seats. Kagome kicked her feet up onto the desk giving a lazy smile to the group of guys formally known as her fan club. They began to drool which was kinda gross.  
  
**-After Class-**  
  
Kagome walked out of class and headed for her next. A guy called to her.  
  
"Hey Kags!" he called  
  
"Whatcha want Joey?" Kagome turned her head toward him then lazily turned her whole body to face him.  
  
"I got a party going on! Wanta come?" Joey handed Kagome a flier as she nodded her head.  
  
"Talk about an aptitude adjustment. Where'd you get yours?" Inuyasha asked when he came up from behind her.  
  
Kagome made an 'eep' like sound.  
  
"Damn it do that one more time and I swear I'll-" Kagome snapped but was cut off.  
  
"Cut off that thing you call your manhood?" Miroku butted in  
  
"Butt out Miroku nothings changed!" Kagome snapped and continued to walk away till she was interrupted once again.  
  
"Kagome! My woman why are you hanging out with mutts like him?" Kouga inquired as he spat out the word Mutt.  
  
As if on cue Inuyasha growled and a staring contest was started between Kouga and Inuyasha.  
  
"Back off Mangy Wolf she's not yours!" Inuyasha chose his word carefully not to anger the already angry Kagome.  
  
"So she ain't yours either!" Kouga shouted back  
  
"Last I checked I belonged dot myself! Not piss off Kouga or you won't be able to when I'm done with you!" Kagome angrily shouted back at Kouga.  
  
She stormed off. Sango was about to stop her when Miroku's wandering hands proved their reputation once again. Sango slapped him and glared angrily at the slowly backing away form the formally known form as the conscious Miroku. Inuyasha was about to tell them to shut up when something tapped him on the shoulder. Correction someone. Or to be more specific some woman tapped him on the shoulder. He flipped around to come face to face with Kikyou.  
  
"Eh Kikyou here to screw someone else over?" Inuyasha spat out her name as if it was venom.  
  
"No..." she paused "I need you tell Kagome I'm gonna borrow her black eyed peas CD" Kikyou smiled brightly waving a black eyed peas CD in Inuyasha's face. Everyone face faulted into the ground.  
  
"We'll tell her Kikyou" Sango muttered with a blank face.  
  
"Thanks bye! Oh good luck getting Kagome back! She can be stubborn but she's still getting over how much you hurt her...Don't give up you guys make a great couple" Kikyou turned and jogged off to the next class.  
  
**-When All Classes Are Done-**  
  
Sango walked into her dorm room. She looked around and saw a mote from Kagura and Kanna.  
  
Sango Kagome  
  
Kagura and I, Kanna, have ordered a pizza it should be there by the time we get back. There's money to pay for it on the counter. Hope you like Hawaiian style!  
  
"Kagome you Here?" Sango shouted till a loud 'oof!' was heard from Kagome's room.  
  
Kagome came tumbling out wearing black cargo pants and a tight black tang top with a white see-through open blouse on top. Kagome quickly jumped pass Sango and snagged her black leather jacket and snatched her keys off the counter,  
  
"ByeSangolateforpartyonothersideofcollege" Kagome rushed her words out. She opened the door then slammed it shut.  
  
"Eh I can explain?" Sango nervously backed up.  
  
Kagome chuckled. She had on hand on the door and the other on her hip. Her head was bowing down.  
  
"That better be some hell of an explanation!" Kagome roared before sending a death glare that could even make the devil himself shake in terror. What had become of this poor innocent girl who used to be pure but now made the devil resign from his throne.  
  
"H-h-he w-was su-supposed to-to hel-help m-me learn my w-way around" Sango stammered as she bumped into a wall.  
  
"You could've asked my sister or her boyfriend after all this is their second year here. But noooooo you had to ask Kouga!" Kagome slammed the door open and was about to scream bloody murder. When she saw Inuyasha holding a pizza.  
  
"Pizza delivery?" Inuyasha asked bashfully  
  
"Thought you were Kouga." Kagoem mumbled  
  
"I'm hurt!" Inuyasha cried out and put a hand over his chest.  
  
"Like I care? I'm late for a party!" Kagome pushed Inuyasha out of the way and walked gracefully down the hall.  
  
Kagura and Kanna walked past Kagome to Inuyasha. Kanna handed Inuyasha the money while Kagura snagged the pizza. Sango slammed the door shut.  
  
"Hey Kagome wait up!" Inuyasha called as he ran to catch up with her.  
  
"Can't talk to busy waiting to get drunk!" Kagoem shouted as she continued to walk to the party.  
  
"Since when do you drink?" Inuyasha asked kind of shocked.  
  
"Since I broke up with you!" Kagome shot back  
  
"Kagome I-" Inuyasha began  
  
"Sorry? Gods Inuyasha! Why can't you get it?" Kagome stopped and spun around so they were face-to-face "You lied to me hurt me and you want me to forgive you like nothing happened! Things like that need time Inuyasha! I need to learn to trust you! How can I trust you when I can't even trust myself! I know you mean well... but don't you think I would need at least a little proof that you've changed?? You said you did! But all I see is the same little arrogant cocky little boy who doesn't know the meaning of love!" Kagome just stood there after her speech.  
  
An eerie silence settled over them.  
  
"You're right Kagome. You're absolutely right. I haven't proven it to you. But like you need time... I need it to." Inuyasha looked serious. Dead serious.  
  
"Don't get to serious on me!" Kagome looked annoyed  
  
"Huh? But you- " Inuyasha began  
  
Kagoem put a finger to his lips  
  
"This is the best times of our lives... I have a party to get to. So are you gonna come or be a stick in the mud?" Kagoem asked with a playful glint in her eyes.  
  
"EH? Oh fine I ain't no stick in the mud!" Inuyasha jumped back.  
  
Kagoem smiled a true real smile. She dragged him away to the loud music coming from a building.  
  
**-End Of The Chapter-**  
  
**Cat**: Ok. I did it. Five chapters! Now fork it over!  
  
**Shadow**: Fine Fine! (Hands over notebook)  
  
**Inuyasha**: What's in that?  
  
**Shadow**: full proof plans to steal the copy- (being gagged by Cat and Tallin)  
  
**Cat**: Heh heh she must have hit her head I'm not gonna steal anything right Tallin!  
  
**Tallin**: Right!  
  
**SesshouMaru**: Liars!  
  
**Miroku**: what did Shadow mean by copy- Cat-sama?  
  
**Kagome**: Did you mean copyright?!  
  
**Cat&Tallin**: Noo!  
  
**Please Review I worked for an hour straight on this and I ain't continuing till I get five to ten reviews! If I get ten I'll put up a six-page chapter! If I get five then you get three page chapter!! Muhahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!**


	5. Let Me Let You Know

**Shadows Across The Moonlight**

**Chapter 5**

**Let me let you know**

**Cat**: Seriously I didn't mean copyright!! Aww come on I've been gone for two weeks and you're all still mad?

Everyone but Tallin nods their heads.

**Cat**: Fine (Throws notebook out window) everyone happy? It's gone!

**Miroku**: You mean gone to anyone who was standing out the window?

**Inuyasha**: (looks down below) Oh Crap! Kikyou caught it!

**Cat**: Nani? What are the chances of that!

**Kagome**: Oh this is soo great! (Sarcasm)

**Sango**: Kouga go get it. (Points to window)

**Previously On Shadows Across The Moonlight:**

"Hey Kagome wait up!" Inuyasha called as he ran to catch up with her.  
  
"Can't talk to busy waiting to get drunk!" Kagoem shouted as she continued to walk to the party.  
  
"Since when do you drink?" Inuyasha asked kind of shocked.  
  
"Since I broke up with you!" Kagome shot back  
  
"Kagome I-" Inuyasha began  
  
"Sorry? Gods Inuyasha! Why can't you get it?" Kagome stopped and spun around so they were face-to-face "You lied to me hurt me and you want me to forgive you like nothing happened! Things like that need time Inuyasha! I need to learn to trust you! How can I trust you when I can't even trust myself! I know you mean well... but don't you think I would need at least a little proof that you've changed?? You said you did! But all I see is the same little arrogant cocky little boy who doesn't know the meaning of love!" Kagome just stood there after her speech.  
  
An eerie silence settled over them.  
  
"You're right Kagome. You're absolutely right. I haven't proven it to you. But like you need time... I need it to." Inuyasha looked serious. Dead serious.  
  
"Don't get to serious on me!" Kagome looked annoyed  
  
"Huh? But you- " Inuyasha began

Kagome put a finger to his lips 

"This is the best times of our lives... I have a party to get to. So are you gonna come or be a stick in the mud?" Kagome asked with a playful glint in her eyes.  
  
"EH? Oh fine I ain't no stick in the mud!" Inuyasha jumped back.  
  
Kagome smiled a true real smile. She dragged him away to the loud music coming from a building.

**New Chapter:**

I'm coming up so you better get this party started

I'm coming up so you better get this party started

Get this party started on a Saturday night

Everybody's waiting for me to arrive

Sending Out the message to all my friends

We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz 

I got lots of style check my gold diamond rings

I can go for miles if you know what I mean

"(Groan) What the hell? What happened?" Kagome stuck her head out from under her covers. The loud music from her alarm continued to play. Her head felt as if it would explode in two seconds.

Pumping up the volume breaking down to the beat 

Cruising through the Westside we'll be checking the scene

Boulevard is freaking as I'm coming up fast

BANG 

The poor alarm clock never had a chance. Oh well she would bury it later or not. Depends on her mood. So it looked like cremation.

"Oh crap what happened last night?" Kagome groaned and hid under the covers waiting for the expected.

'5. 4. 3. 2. 1' Kagome's thoughts here cut off as her door slammed open.

"KAGOME!!" Sango screamed.

Kagome just rolled over.

"Uh Kagome you alive?" Sango asked poking the covers that strangely resembled an over stuffed burrito.

"Hmmm..." Sango took a deep breath "THE EVIL SPIDERS HAVE TURNED AGAINST US!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!! AHHH!!!" Sango screamed at the top of her lounges.

It was so loud Kanna and Kagura came in running. They both had the same thought 'not again'.

"You know Sango I got a great idea." Kanna spoke secretively.

They all left the room leaving happy naïve Kagome to her sleep and ultimate scare.

'Hmm my soft pillow...' Kagome was slowly falling into a deep sleep. Something was making its way up through her covers.

'uh-oh. The spiders have really turned against is...'

A loud bone chilling scream echoed all the way out the door.

"Miroku what was that?" Inuyasha asked.

Both guys had been standing by the dorm room door.

"Maybe they need us?" Miroku asked dumbly. They both nodded they're heads and go read to charge.

**-Meanwhile Inside The dorm-**

"Kanna it's your turn." Kagura pointed to the door.

Kagura groaned. She opened the door and the two men ran straight into the wall.

"You do have a key you know?" Sango Held out to shiny silver keys.

Miroku and Inuyasha grumbled and snatched the keys away. Kagura just went 'tsk' and began to fill two cups of coffee for the nearly conscious guys.

"If you two don't stop doing this your gonna get a concussion. So let's hear it. What's your excuse this time?" Kanna put her hands on her hips.

"Uh a scream?" Inuyasha said dumbly rubbing his head.

"Get off me!!!!!!!!" Kagome ran in screaming her lounges out as a giant spider was attached to her leg.

Inuyasha tackled her down as Miroku pried the spider off poor Kagome. Kanna, Kagura, and Sango were holding in their laughter.

"Ahhh! Help!" the spider began to cry hysterically.

"Don't hurt him!" Sango ran up to Miroku and snatched up the spider. Kagura and Kanna were cracking up.

POOF 

The spider was surrounded in a poof if smoke. When the smoke revealed a young fox kitsune. Who was sobbing uncontrollably. Kagome took a glance at the cute little fox and ran over to him.

"AWW! I'm sorry you scared me!" Kagome pet his head softly. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Kagome asked softly.

Shippou's little head nearly popped off. He jumped into Kagome's arms. He gave puppy dog eyes.

"Could you be my okaa-san?( (I think that's it. Pretty sure it means mother.) )" Shippou looked like he would start crying non stop if she said 'no'.

"But, I don't even know your name? Do you know mine?" Kagome was obviously dumbfounded.

"My names Shippou!! I'm a powerful Demon!" Shippou puffed out his chest "Will you tell me your name?" Shippou looked happily at Kagome with hope gleaming in his eyes.

"Okay My names Kagome" Kagome hugged him tighter.

"Yea MY OKAA-SANS NAME IS KAGOME!!!" Shippou jumped around the room.

Everyone in the room was now gawking at Kagome.

"Umm no offense Kagome...but your not really a good mother figure" Kanna looked a little stunned as Kagome.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!!" Kagome was now fuming with anger.

Shippou had stopped jumping. 'Never make okaa-san mad' Shippou made a mental note to himself.

"Eh... she had a point Kagome..." Miroku stuttered.

Kagome just growled and began to chase everyone around the room throwing random objects at Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kanna.

"I'll teach you to insult ME!! You ALL WILL pay for your mistakes dearly!!" Kagome continued to throw stuff.

"So Shippou I'm Kagura." Kagura held out a hand to Shippou.

Shippou shook her hand as Kagura explained who everyone was and about them.

**-A couple hours and a few bruises later-**

"**Pant** Ok **Pant** Truce" Kagome was lying down on the couch nearly passed out from lack of air.

"**Pant** Agreed **Pant**" Inuyasha collapsed down next to her.

"Since you guys just killed morning ,literally. Let's go to lunch!" Kagura announced.

"Yea I'm hungry!" Shippou wined. Shippou jumped on Kagome knocking the air out of her.

"You stupid runt!" Inuyasha picked him up by the tail and bonked him on the head.

"OW!" Shippou wiled in pain rubbing his head and the new bump. Shippou jumped into Kagome's arm crying uncontrollably.

"Inuyasha how can you be so in-sensitive!" Sango bonked Inuyasha on the head.

"Stupid Jerk" Kagura grumbled.

"Let's just go." Miroku stated while taking a long sip of his coffee.

"Yea just a sec!" Kagome ran out of the room to hers.

"Huh? Where's my Okaa-san go?" Shippou asked confused.

Inuyasha bonked him on the head.

"You stupid Runt!" Inuyasha shouted "She just went to get changed".

**-At Some Lunch Place-**

The atmosphere gave off a warm feeling. Like you were safe. But...she didn't feel safe. No. She was with the same person who had broken her heart a few years ago. She kept wondering why she was any where near him. She wasn't even acting normal. The real Kagome would be cursing at him. So why wasn't she? 'Do I still...love him?' Her thoughts led back to flashbacks of memories that gave her this feeling. 'How can he still make me feel this way?' emotions stirred bringing up old ones. Hatred swirled with past love. 'Did I ever stop loving him?' Did she? He was her love. She was his love. 'I want him near me...but I don't want to get hurt again...what can I do? I don't think anything can change me now. I'm to lost to be saved. I want to die.' her thought were silent. A ring interrupted from the entrance.

The sent of a wolf demon flew to the nose of an unsuspecting hanyou. 'What's wrong she looks so sad'. The hanyou looked at the girl in front of him. Her long black hair tumbled down her back. Here soft warm eyes were fixed on the table. Why was he so fascinated with her? Anyone else would have given up. Maybe a few would have waited...but not this long. He waited for her. Never giving up on the thought of her welcoming him back. It's what he wanted. She wanted it to didn't she? He waited two and a half years he could wait a little longer. 'I won't lose Kagome again...losing her once was bad enough. Twice? I can't take that. No. This time things will go right. We'll be together and nothing will tear us apart. Nothing...' His thoughts ended as a certain wolf came.

"Kagome!" Kouga waved a hand in front of her.

"Go away" Kagome answered with no emotion in her voice. Little did they know this was a warning sign. One no one should ignore unless they wanted to suffer. But HE would. HE would pay.

"Kagome you're my woman. Let's ditch these losers and go somewhere." Kouga reached out to grab her arm. When an angry force blocked him.

"GO!" Kagome screamed. She grabbed his arm and twisted it. "Leave now unless you want a broken nose with that black eye I'm about to give you." Her voice was deadly calm. 'I will not bend to anyone's will. I'm sick and tired of everyone thinking they can make me do anything they want. No more nice Kagome. I'm dead serious so stay the hell out of my way unless you want to die a horrible painful death.' Kagome let go and punched him in the eye. Leaving a rather purple black mark.

"Kagome!" Sango pulled her angry friend away from the shocked and bruised wolf. "Kagome what's wrong! You've been acting so different?" Sango was beyond shocked.

Kagome jerked away from Sango. She then hissed at them.

"Get lost. I don't need any of you telling me who I am or what's different. You knew me at one point in my life. That part of me is dead. Along with my ability to trust. So stay away from me. I don't know you. Any of you. You don't me either. From here on and out I'm not the person you knew. If you want her...you can go to hell because I'm sick of everyone thinking I'm weak. I got my heart broken. All of my friends betrayed me. And NOW you think I'll welcome you back? Well Screw you!! I don't need friends like that. See ya around. Come on Shippou." Kagome grabbed Shippou and left everyone stung.

"What have I done?" His ears drooped down. Tears prickled at the back of his eyes. He turned and left before anyone could stop him.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku ran after him.

"It's not your fault Inuyasha, Kagome was right. We knew her. But that pert is dead. We can never get her back completely. But that doesn't mean we can't try." Sango walked away from the lunch place with Kagura and Kanna telling their sad tale of lost love and betrayal. 'Her wounds may never heal. Don't give up Inuyasha. If you give up...we **will** never get her back.

**Cat**: Sorry for the delay people!

**Inuyasha**: At least we got the notebook back.

**Sango**: It's gone to a better place (Sango's patting a crying Tallin's and Jova's back as they cry mourning the notebook.)

**Cat**: Jeez I don't see why your all so sad. I mean I'm not an idiot I DID memorize it.

Everyone looks at Cat

**Cat**: uh-oh

**Thank you all loyal reviewers you people rock! I'm sorry this took soo long! I kind of lost myself for a while. I mean everything I wrote felt so fake. So I kept re-writing it till I thought it was good enough to be put up. I don't think this is THAT good but good enough.**


	6. She Will Be Loved

**Shadows Across The Moonlight**

**Chapter 6**

**She Will Be Loved**

**Disclaimer:**

**Cat**: Mmff! (is gagged and tied to a chair.)

**Inuyasha**: Their now you can't tell anyone.

**Kagome**: Uh shouldn't we do a disclaimer?

**Sango**: Uh where's that list?

**Miroku**: I believe it is in the closet I'll go get it.

Shadow: You think you could snag that copyright for me?

**Miroku**: I would but she put a curse on it. If I touch it I can never touch another woman again.

**Shadow**: #$!

**Miroku**: Got it!

**Shadow**: The copyright?

**Sango**: No the disclaimer list. Here Inuyasha you read it.

**Inuyasha**: Fine. Cat does not own: herself… wait herself?

**Cat**: Mmff!

**Inuyasha**: Whatever. Or and songs by Evanescence, pink, black eyed peas or Maroon 5 that will appear soon.

**Shadow**: Oh yea Cat wanted me to say this… "The stories gonna get a little happier then something will happy to you beloved characters…."

**Kagome**: And?

**Shadow**: The dots keep going on and on.

**Sango**: And here's your brand new chapter!

**-Previously-**

"Kagome you're my woman. Let's ditch these losers and go somewhere." Kouga reached out to grab her arm. When an angry force blocked him.

"GO!" Kagome screamed. She grabbed his arm and twisted it. "Leave now unless you want a broken nose with that black eye I'm about to give you." Her voice was deadly calm. 'I will not bend to anyone's will. I'm sick and tired of everyone thinking they can make me do anything they want. No more nice Kagome. I'm dead serious so stay the hell out of my way unless you want to die a horrible painful death.' Kagome let go and punched him in the eye. Leaving a rather purple black mark.

"Kagome!" Sango pulled her angry friend away from the shocked and bruised wolf. "Kagome what's wrong! You've been acting so different?" Sango was beyond shocked.

Kagome jerked away from Sango. She then hissed at them.

"Get lost. I don't need any of you telling me who I am or what's different. You knew me at one point in my life. That part of me is dead. Along with my ability to trust. So stay away from me. I don't know you. Any of you. You don't me either. From here on and out I'm not the person you knew. If you want her…you can go to hell because I'm sick of everyone thinking I'm weak. I got my heart broken. All of my friends betrayed me. And NOW you think I'll welcome you back? Well Screw you!! I don't need friends like that. See ya around. Come on Shippou." Kagome grabbed Shippou and left everyone shocked.

"What have I done?" His ears drooped down. Tears prickled at the back of his eyes. He turned and left before anyone could stop him.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku ran after him.

"It's not your fault Inuyasha, Kagome was right. We knew her. But that part is dead. We can never get her back completely. But that doesn't mean we can't try." Sango walked away from the lunch place with Kagura and Kanna telling their sad tale of lost love and betrayal. 'Her wounds may never heal. Don't give up Inuyasha. If you give up…we **will** never get her back.

**-New Chapter-**

Kagome walked to the campus. She could feel a cold breeze sweep past her. The hair on her neck rose. A small soft sigh escaped her lips. 'All I can do is sigh. I should go check on Shippou.' She jogged to her dorm room.

**-At The Dorm Room-**

Kagome crept through the door. She tried not to make a noise. So far it was working. She reached the small hallway that separated all of the rooms. Slowly and carefully she turned her door knob.

"Kagome?" Sango whispered.

"Eh?" Kagome turned around to see a half a sleep Sango.

"Kagome what's wrong? Come on. This isn't you." Sango looked at here friend her eyes pleading for an answer.

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat.

"What I said is how I feel. I really did love Inuyasha, Sango. I really did." Tears were beginning to blind her. "But…it hurt so much. For a while I blamed myself. That's all I did. Then I couldn't take it anymore. It was too much for me. I felt shattered. Like I had no soul. I couldn't look at another couple with out my insides tearing apart. I just stopped." Kagome took a glance at Sango and stepped inside her room. "I just want to be loved be someone who will love me for who I am. Not for who I was." Kagome whispered that out. Sango heard it loud and clear though.

"Don't worry Kagome. Everything will be ok." Sango reassured her and herself.

"I don't think it ever can be." Kagome turned around. Tears were just begging to fall. She closed the door. She locked it, too.

**-Next Morning-**

Sango stretched out and slumped on the table while Kagura complained about Kanna taking to long to make Coffee.

"If you think you can do it faster than be my guest." Kanna challenged.

Kagura groaned. Sango snapped.

"Quit complaining! It's getting annoying!" Sango lowered her head on the table

"Yea. Try Starbucks." Kagome added coming in. Dressed in her favorite color: black.

Sango's head snapped up.

"Kagome! The guys are gonna take us to class kay?" Sango asked. 'Maybe by spending time together she'll see if she still loves him'

"You mean you right? I'm already going. I'm stopping by the Starbucks on campus." Kagome grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran over to her.

"What do you want?" Kagome said coldly. She didn't even bother look in his direction.

"KAGOME! WAIT UP!" Inuyasha shouted before stopping right next to her.

"Ugh! What do y**ou **want?" Kagome snapped flipping around face to face with Inuyasha.

"Is that rhetorical 'cuz this could last forever." Inuyasha grinned with a joking smile.

'That smile used to make me weak in the knees… guess in a way it still does…' Kagome smiled as she remembered warm memories.

"So Kagome wanna go to Starbucks? I'll pay." Inuyasha offered waving a hand in front of her face.

Instantly Kagome snapped out of in.

"Oh yea. Sure. Just as long as **you** pay." Kagome walked with Inuyasha ignoring the silence that spread over them.

"Alright I will Kaggie." Inuyasha flashed another grin at her. 'She looks pretty good. Black looks great on her. I hope this works. I really want her back.'

Later On That Day

"Kagome…" Inuyasha murmured.

"Yea?" Kagome flipped through another page in her book.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Inuyasha looked at her with a gleam of hope in his eyes. He was desperate to get her back. After all life has no purpose with out love.

"Inuyasha…

"Come on Kagome. It'll be fun I promise!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hands. He put them over his heart. He looked her in the eye. "Please Kagome. I promise you won't regret it. You'll have the time of your life."

Kagome turned away. 'Am I setting myself up again? Is this just another prank? It hurt so much. I want to believe him. I'm too afraid to get hurt again. If I'm wrong I could never forgive myself. Maybe tonight I'll tomorrow I'll see. Then I guess…'

"Fine, but if I don't-" she was cut off by Inuyasha.

"No! I promise you Kagome your going to have the time of your life! If you don't like it then you can leave when ever you want and I'll give you a ride. Kay? Come on Kagome. You know I would never break a promise to you…"

The look in his eyes when he murmured those last words was so different. He always had the look of a child. For the first time she could see a man in their. He didn't look like the little boy he used to. Before he was so childish but she knew he would be a great man. Now it was actually starting to come true. A bitter laugh escaped her lips.

"Alright. Inuyasha, but you better not get drunk last time you were hanging on the grass claiming you didn't want to fall of Earth." She smiled laughing at the memory.

"Heh that was um I didn't know it was spiked." Inuyasha laughed laying a hand on her shoulder.

'Maybe I could-'

"Kagome!" Sango shouted waving her arms in the air trying to catch her attention.

"Yo Sango." Inuyasha waved back.

"Hey." Kagome answered her eyes staring away into another dimension.

"See ya Kagome." Inuyasha got up to walk away but not before looking her in the eye.

The Next Night 

The lights in the club flashed around in the dark making it seem larger then it really was. Walking through the crowds she glanced around, looking for a certain hanyou.

'He ditched me.' Kagome thought. 'That jerk! I was right not to trust him.'

The music stopped causing everyone to stop and look at the stage. With her back to the stage she had no idea. Finally a masculine voice spoke over the speakers. Her eyes widened. Turning around she stood their shocked, beyond disbelief.

"I'd like to sing a song to a girl here. Their she is…"

A light spot fell over her. She smiled slightly, still in shock. 'What are you doing?!' Then soft music floated through the room.

**Alright that's all for now. Sorry for not updating sooner. Check my uh thing where they list the things I've written…the bio thingy… well anyways the reasons their it sounds stupid but it's the trust. Oh yea I also got Inuyasha secret of the cursed mask. I got crazy and played for four days straight. I beat it…I used a walk through though….**

**Review please. Need proof I don't stink as a writer. The next Chapter should be longer…Reviews are very much appreciated.**

**Thank you to those of you who have reviewed.**

**If you guess who the singer is… and are right….**

**that makes you a very smart person who has common sense…hey lend me your common sense I want to see how stupid I look right now…**


	7. Battle Of The Songs Part 2

**Shadows Across The Moonlight**

**Chapter 7 **

**Battle of the Songs part 2**

**Disclaimer**:

**Cat**: You destroyed it!

**Tallin**: NO! We almost had it!

**SesshouMaru**: Calm down…

**Inuyasha**: A whole notebook of perfected plans to steal the copyright.

**Cat**: Actually 70 pages.

**Kagome**: It's the same thing.

**Jova**: No. Some notebooks have more than that.

**Cat**: Oh wait! I bought another notebook with more pages and wrote the same thing! I only used that one because I needed more room!

Inu co. are now rampaging all over the room looking for that notebook.

**Cat**: I don't own Pink, Maroon 5, Evanescence and Avril Lavigne. Which I'll in the next few chapters. Like I said last time. I own nothing! Except Shadow. She's my property.

**Shadow**: Not as soon as I get the copyright.

**Cat**: The only copy is fire proof, and covered with curses good luck.

**Shadow**: #(#! This chapter is gonna have lyrics. #&&!

**

* * *

****Previously**: 

The music stopped causing everyone to stop and look at the stage. With her back to the stage she had no idea. Finally a masculine voice spoke over the speakers. Her eyes widened. Turning around she stood their shocked, beyond disbelief.

"I'd like to sing a song to a girl here. Their she is…"

A light spot fell over her. She smiled slightly, still in shock. 'What are you doing!' Then soft music floated through the room.

**New Chapter:**

Gawking at the stage Kagome watched in shock as Inuyasha stood up on stage. Grinning he waved to her. Starting the signal. Soft music poured out. Kagome watched as Inuyasha sang her favorite song.

Smiling softly she swayed to the music letting it wash over. Breathing in deeply she made her way to the DJ through the crowd of people. A few ideas swirled in that Goth head of hers.

'Now your really going to see how I feel!' she jumped onto the stage looking for Inuyasha.

He was staring right at her far beyond shocked. Smiling softly she waked to the center of the stage. Picking up the microphone the music began to play full blast.

**I do not trust, so I cannot love  
(can't no man be trusted)  
Oh no no no  
And I would not dare to open up  
(this life of yours is dusted Pink)  
Well my rent's past due and now my car won't start, I hate the bus  
(well aren't you glad you have somebody to talk to)  
Tell me what do they see when they look at me  
Do they see my many personalities  
**

**Can you help me  
Does anybody hear me  
Can they even see me  
This is my reality, oh oh**

She watched him stare in amazement, smiling softly she closed her eyes letting the music block out all thoughts.

**(can it be my turn now, is it my turn Pink)  
Said I'll say it again, you're my only friend  
(I protect you from the world, I basically protect you from yourself)  
Though I can't go on, I'm not satisfied with this being the end  
(this is just the beginning)  
Tell me why can't I just reach up and simply touch the sky  
Tell me why can't I spread my arms and fly and fly and fly  
Tell me why can't I say this, why can't I do that  
Tell me what do they want from me, tell me how to act **

Can you help me  
Does anybody hear me  
Can they even see me  
This is my reality, oh oh

**Can you help me  
Does anybody hear me  
Can they even see me  
This is my reality, oh oh  
**

She smiled dancing to the music getting whistles from the guys in the first row. Her hair swayed around the lights making the blue in her black hair shine.

So I'm putting it all on the table  
(tell em' Pink)  
You don't know me well enough to label me, sick, or even disturbed  
When you break it down I'm just two girls  
Trying to blend, trying to vibe  
(trying)  
Trying to live just one life  
(so hard)  
Everybody's got insanities...I got a split personality  
Tell me why can't I just reach up and simply touch the sky  
(why can't you)  
Tell me why can't I spread my arms and fly and fly and fly  
(you can)  
Tell me why can't I say this, why can't I do that  
(just do it)  
Tell me what do they want from me, tell me how to act  
(I can't, I can't)

Can you help me  
Does anybody hear me  
Can they even see me  
This is my reality, oh oh

**Can you help me  
Does anybody hear me  
Can they even see me  
This is my reality, oh oh  
**

**Can you help me  
Does anybody hear me  
Can they even see me  
This is my reality, oh oh **

Can you help me  
(talk to me, talk to me, don't ignore me, I can't take it)  
Do you hear me  
Do you see me every time  
(oh calm down, it's not that serious, we'll be just fine without them)  
It's all mine...it's my reality...it's just too much for me  
(you're my friend, you're my friend...Pink!...Pink!)

Laughing she winked at the guys then jogged down the steps. Her black skirt swished just above her knees and her shirt clung to her skin. Glancing up she looked for a certain hanyou that just wouldn't stop disappearing and reappearing!

"Like a cat." She grumbled making her way through the sea of people to the bar.

"I didn't know you could sing that good." Inuyasha walked up to her grinning.

"I didn't know you were such an idiot. You ditched me!" She growled glaring at him.

He smiled knowing what she was really thinking. He wrapped an arm around her pulling her toward the bar.

"You know you were expecting me to do something like that. Oh yea, no alcohol!" He pulled out a chair at a vacant table. He grinned waiting for her to sit down.

"Oh yea a real gentleman." She said sarcastically sitting down crossing her legs. She slipped off her coat her short top causing a few stares and a gawking hanyou. "It's impolite to stare." She raised an eyebrow glaring at anyone else staring at her.

"What do you want to get to drink-" Inuyasha was cut off as Miroku tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here? Lookin' good Kagome!" Miroku ducked as Sango nearly knocked him down.

"Pervert! You just brought me here to spy on Kagome and Inuyasha!" Sango glared at him getting ready to punch.

"Hey now! No need to resort to violence my dear Sango!" Miroku laughed nervously backing away from her. A girl with a red hair came bouncing up to the table.

"Hi! What would you guys like to drink today?" She asked having her pen and notepad ready to write everything down.

"I-" Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Anything non alcoholic." Inuyasha said as the waitress walked off.

"Dam you I could've got a margarita. I'll settle for non alcoholic then. " She groaned sitting back in her chair as another song was being played by the DJ.

"Ah it's so nice to get a break, don't you think so Kag?" Sango leaned back and tapped her fingers on the table.

She shrugged not really listening, looking at he entrance she saw someone very familiar walk in.

"Uh Hey let's go see a movie or something! This place is getting boring let's go." Kagome got up and walked away not waiting for much of a response. Shrugging Sango got up and followed her.

"Women." Miroku and Inuyasha muttered before following them out.

**

* * *

****Cat**:That was better then nothing, right? Besides it's my birthday on March 8th! 

**Inuyasha**: Really?

**Cat**: Yup. So you guys better be nice to me or I'll curse you worse then what Kikyo did to you.

**Kagome**: We'll have a party!

**Botan**: Oh it'll be so fun!

**Cat**: No! I can't stand your cheeriness! Runs away from Kagome and Botan who chase her

**SesshouMaru**: I doubt you'll out run Botan.

**Tallin**: Eh? He's right you can't out run the Grim Reaper especially since she brought her oar.

**Kagome**: Now were going to take you shopping!

**Botan**: Which mall should we go to?

**Cat**: NO!

**Tallin**: BWUHAHAHAHAHA!

**Inuyasha**: Good thing its not me.

**SesshouMaru**: That would be pitiful.

**Tallin**: If Botan's here I wonder where Hiei is?

**Cat**: I WON'T TELL YOU!

**Tallin**: DAM YOU! storms off somewhere

**Sango**: What's going on?

**Inuyasha**: It's Cat's birthday on the 8th so Botan and Kagome are taking her shopping.

**Kagome**: Come on, Sango! You come to it's going to be fun!

**Sango**: All right.

**Cat**: No! runs away…again.

**Kagome&Botan**: Get back here! runs after her

**SesshouMaru**: Pitiful.

**Inuyasha**: Uh what were we supposed to say?

**SesshouMaru**: No reviews…no chapters.

**Inuyasha**: Hey I wonder where Kurama and Hiei are? Wouldn't Kurama be here helping her escape or dragging her off to celebrate her birthday?

**Miroku**: I believe he is at the Dark Tournament. He was explaining the rules a few days ago. He should be back by sometime tomorrow.

**I'm just wanted to update since the 8th is my bithday! So please review! **

**To my flamer-If you don't like why the hell are you reading it? I want constructive critsism. Be a flamer but your an idiot!**


End file.
